oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Trawler
Fishing Trawler is a fishing minigame run by Murphy that players can play at Port Khazard. Players need a minimum of level 15 fishing to participate. Players board a trawler boat and work as a team to prevent the boat from sinking as they are sailed for 12 minutes around the sea. It can be overwhelming for a single player, so it is recommended to bring friends, a clan, or other experienced fishers. Fishing Trawler was released 28th July 2003. Currently, world 116 is the Runescape designated Trawler world. Travel *Both Ardougne teleport and Watchtower Teleport spells will get players relatively close to Port Khazard. *Fairy Ring code DJP is just north of Port Khazard. *The Charter Ship has a stop in Port Khazard. *The Lunar spell Khazard Teleport will take you directly to Port Khazard. *If you have completed Tree Gnome Village, you can use the Spirit Tree in Khazard Battlefield. *Lady of the Waves will take you to Port Khazard from southwestern Karamja for a small cost. *The Ring of duelling can take you to Castle Wars which is close, if you do not have a high Magic or enough money. *With 40 Magic or a Teleport to house tab, players may teleport to their house in Yanille (Need to talk to House Estate Agent to move house, require 50 Construction). It is fairly close to the Trawler. Playing the game Players will need to repair leaks in the sides of the boat with swamp paste and the fishing nets with rope when they get torn. It is recommended that each player brings about 150 swamp paste, 10 ropes, and a bailing bucket depending on the size of the team. Larger teams will experience far more leaks and torn nets than smaller teams, although it can be very advantageous to have a player stationed at each leak spot and several extra players to bail or fix the net. All the needed items are available in the Port Khazard general store, which now stocks unlimited since the update so you wont have to worry about running out. Swamp paste can be obtained cheaply in the Mort'ton building store. nearby the Fishing Trawler.]] Successful teams will be returned to the Port Khazard dock where they can inspect the trawler net for a reward of any saltwater fish they are able to catch up to their fishing level. This is the only way for high level fishers to obtain manta rays and sea turtles. A deposit box just south of the net facilitates return of a player's catch to the bank. The amount of Fishing experience a player gains on a successful trip on the trawler ship is equal to 40 percent of their total catch's experience value if gained from normal fishing. For example, each Swordfish caught will give 40 experience rather than the normal 100. Experience is given when the trip ends, regardless of what items are dumped from the net. Unsuccessful teams will find themselves swimming above a sinking ship after the ship fills with water. They must climb onto a barrel in order to be returned to the shore north of Port Khazard. The 9 (10) Person System The Fishing Trawler can efficiently be run with just 9 people (or with an optional tenth.) To use this method you need 8 people to bail and patch the holes and one (or an optional second) to fix the net. In this minigame if you're patching holes on the north side of the boat, you can patch the hole one square east without moving, and on the south side you can do the same to the hole one square west of you. So to use this method effectively you need everyone bailing and patching to have one space between them, and they should cover the hole they're touching and the one that's on their east/west side (depending on if they're on the north or south) . The net repairmen should just stand at the top of the boat fixing the net as needed. The most useful inventory to bring for this is 25 ropes, plenty of swamp paste, one bailing bucket, and coins to buy supplies between trips. Everyone should bring both paste and ropes, since a person bailing and patching, or net repairman may run out of supplies for one job, you can just switch jobs with them. Since the activity bar update, it may be necessary for the net repairman to sometimes bail and patch holes, it's fine to do this, just make sure you watch for the message "The net has ripped!" This method can also be used with 8 people, if the person patching the two most northwestern holes repairs the nets when needed. Other Info *On 16 June 2009, an activity bar was placed to battle freeloaders, similar to Soul wars. This has had mixed reviews. Many are happy about the ending of Freeloading, but many are dissatisfied about how quickly the activity bar depletes. This leads to what many describe as a race to fill holes and bail as not to be kicked off. Many other players are unhappy because they normally only bailed, now the activity bar depletes before they can bail enough to stay on. Some believe the activity bar depletes quickly because Jagex wanted to turn the Fishing Trawler into more of a verses minigame and less of a teamwork minigame. *The trawler minigame can be successfully played alone. *You can only get fish that correspond to your fishing level. *The update on 20 March 2007 changed the way each player's catch is calculated and greatly increased the yield of high level fish for high level players. * For a long time, work was not necessary on the Trawler. Many players were unhappy that work was not necessary to get rewards. As long as they were on a boat that did not sink, a player received fish. These people were known as freeloaders.''' '''Freeloaders often referred to themselves as Lords and those working as slaves, peasants, or serfs. This is a reference to Feudalism. Many players referred to the freeloading situation as Fishing Trawler Communism. Freeloading has been removed with the addition of an Activity Bar that boots you out if you do not work. *Swamp paste is often lost when it is used to fill a hole while the screen is loading between "empty" and "water filled" ship types and when another player is filling the same hole. In both cases it will use a swamp paste but will not have any effect. *During an update, the Trawler Mini-Game was updated to stop people from using High Level Alchemy and Humidify during the game. *There is a winch aboard the trawler which players can 'operate' - although it appears to have no purpose. *Many players believe that not bailing and letting the water level reach 75% will yield a greater catch. This is not true. *If you try to teleport on the trawler, you will get a message saying 'You're too far from shore to teleport!' *There used to be a glitch that abused a bug in the trawler that allowed you to teleport 150 spaces east/west on the main map allowing players to "noclip" into areas they shouldn't be in often called the Noclip Glitch. This is now patched. *You can't rest in the swim mode if you sink. *After sinking if you log out and log back in, you receive no damage upon reaching shore. External links *Knowledge Base Category:Minigames